Together
by ZARAelizabeth
Summary: When Ziva is in a car accident Tony is scared he will loose his wife and the mother to his kids. TIVA McABBY JIBBS sorta a crossover with the mentalist, rush, ncis la and bones. Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I know that the people of Private Practice don't work for Bethesda but for this story to work they do. I don't own them or the people of NCIS, Bones, the Mentalist, Rush and NCIS Los Angles.

It was 10am and Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo had shown up for work. Tony had rung her cell at least 12 times and she hadn't picked up once. Tony was beyond worried. The only other time she had been late was when she was on the run from Mossad, FBI and NCIS. Tony's desk phone rang and he picked it up.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," he answered

"There's been a crash on 5th street. NCIS car was involved. You need to come here."

"Okay thanks. We'll be there in 15." Tony said hanging up. "Boss there's been a car crash on 5th street. One of our cars was involved." Tony told Gibbs as they grabbed there gear.

"Where's Ziver?" Gibbs asked looking at her empty desk. "Has she called back?"

"No. I've called her cell a least 12 times and I even called home 5 times. Sarah answered and said she hasn't seen Ziva since she left this morning at 7am." Tony answered.

"Okay when we get back we look for her. Now let's go." Gibbs said before heading towards the elevator.

NCIS

They arrived at the scene. Tony looked at the crash. The NCIS vehicle had been t-boned by another car that had been hit and flipped onto its roof. Rescue workers where working to free the trapped.

"Woah! What do you think happened here Probie?" Tony asked McGee.

"I don't know Tony. Guess we're going to find out." McGee said as they walked over to Gibbs and ducked under the police tap.

"What de we have?" Gibbs asked.

"NCIS car t-boned by that car over there. That car also hit and flipped this car with an NCIS agent inside. She's still trapped. Another 2 NCIS agents taken to Bethesda and another one still here uninjured. The one in the car over there taken to Washington Memorial Hospital. He is under police security. He won't be leaving until his charged." Gibbs nodded.

"Wait she. She is still trapped? Do you know here name?" Gibbs asked hoping that it wasn't what he thought.

"Um yeah. Her name is Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo. Her husband is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and 2 young kids. Mariella and Narlah. Is she one of yours?" the rescue worker asked.

"Yeah. She's one of mine. Her husband is here. Will she survive?" Gibbs asked.

"We are monitoring her now. We have faith she will at least make it to the hospital. Not sure about the baby though."

"Baby?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. She's pregnant. 6 months to be exact. Did you not know?" the rescuer asked.

"No I didn't. Can I send her husband over?" Gibbs asked before the rescuer had to rush off when they pulled Ziva out of the car. Tony looked to who they had pulled out.

"ZIVA!" Tony screamed. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. She was unconscious and was bleeding. They loaded her into the ambulance.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to follow behind. There isn't room." The shut the doors and Tony walked over to where Gibbs was standing.

"I have to go and get the girls before we go to the hospital." Tony said. His 2 girls were 11 months and 2. Gibbs nodded. They got in the car and drove to Tony's house. He walked inside.

"Sarah, Ziva was in a car accident. She's at the hospital. Can you come, cous I'm taking the girls with me." Tony said. Sarah nodded her head and grabbed their baby bags. Tony got the girls and they were in the car and at the hospital within 20 minutes. They ran towards the receptionist.

"NCIS Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo?" Tony asked. The nurse typed it into her computer.

"She is currently in surgery at the minute. Her OBY/GN doctor Addison Montgomery is doing an emergency c-section to try and save the baby. Then Dr. Sam Bennett will stop her internal bleeding. Dr. Montgomery is done now and I can get her to come and talk to you know if you want."

"That would be good thanks. Could you tell her it's Tony although she'll already know."

"Oh Tony as in her brother Tony?" Dell asked.

"Yeah. That's me." Tony said.

"Her office is right in there. You can go through." Dell said. Tony took the girls and walked into Addison's office. A few minutes later Addison walked through. She gave Tony a hug carefully trying not to wake Narlah who was sleeping on his shoulder. She picked Mariella up.

"Addi, how is she?" Tony asked.

"The c-section was a success and Sam said that she'll pull through. She has a good doctor who I would trust with my own life. She'll be okay." Addison said answering Tony's question.

"The baby?" Tony asked.

"A little boy. He is in an incubator but I think he'll be out by tonight. He is very developed for being premature. He'll make it. They both will." Addison said. Tony sighed a sign of relief. Tony and Addison sat in his office for 2 hours talking about his new little boy. Sam knocked on the door.

"Addison, she's out. Hi. I'm Dr. Bennett." He said shaking Tony's hand.

"Tony. Is my wife out?"

"Yes. So this is your other brother Addison?" Addison nodded. "Now I think I've met everyone. Stella, Seeley, Patrick, Jarred, Kenzi and now Tony. Anyway getting back to your wife. She slipped into a coma but that is normal. She should wake within the next few days. It could turn into the next few weeks but seeing as how strong she is I am going to say that it will be within the week." Sam said.

"Thank-you so much. I don't know what I would do with these 2 and now my little man if she didn't make it." Tony said. "Can I see her?" he then asked.

"Sure. I'll take you. You might want to leave them with Addison though." Tony looked at Addison.

"We'll be outside her room. I'll look after them Tony. Promise." Tony gave her Narlah and then followed Sam to Ziva's room. Gibbs and McGee where talking to the other 2 NCIS victims and were going to talk to the driver of the car that did the damage when they saw Tony.

"Tony! Is she okay?" McGee asked.

"She's in a coma but they say she'll be awake within the next few days or weeks. Oh and a little boy. We have a little boy." Tony said before walking after Sam and into Ziva's room.

The sight before him almost broke him. His wife of 4 years was lying beat up and broken in a hospital bed. She had a tube down her throat to help her breath. She had 2 IV's in one arm and 3 in the other. One was giving her blood and the others medication and fluids. She had a bandage around her left arm and a bandage around her head. She also had stitches near her temple. He let a tear fall from his cheek. He sat down and grabbed her hand. He cried.

"Please Ziva, please wake up soon. We have a little boy who need's to meet his mom. He also needs a name. We have Narlah and Mariella who need you. I need you. Please, please wake up." he whispered into hr ear.

NCIS

Abby, Jenny, Ducky and Palmer came into the hospital corridor when they saw Addison, Stella and Michael sitting looking after Tony's 2 girls. Seeley, Temperance, Patrick and Teresa came back holding 8 coffees. Gibbs and McGee walked out of the culprit's room. Abby ran up to Gibbs.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Gibbs, is she okay?" Abby said taking him in a bone crushing hug and then moving to her husband McGee.

"Last I heard she had fallen into a coma but should be waking up with the next few days to weeks. Oh and they did an emergency c-section and saved their baby. They have a baby boy. Did you know she was 6 months pregnant?" Jenny gave her husband a hug.

"She came to me a few months ago and told me. I was not to tell anyone or I would be dead. And I took her threat seriously. I'm sorry Jethro. Can we see their baby boy?" Jenny asked.

"Ask Addison." Gibbs said. Abby ran up to Addison.

"Hey Addison, can we see their little boy?" Abby asked. Addison nodded her head and handed Narlah to Stella.

"Sure do you all want to come?" Addison asked. They all stood up except for Michael, Patrick and Seeley.

"Someone has to stay in case he comes out." Michael said. Addison nodded.

"Wait has Tony seen him?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah he spent an hour with him before." Addison said walking into the nursery at the hospital. She walked over to the incubators. Addison stopped at one of the one's with one of the tiniest baby's inside.

"This is Cooper Anthony Ryan DiNozzo. It was a name they had picked out for if it was a boy." Addison left them all to it under the capable eyes of her best friend Naomi. She walked back to where they Boys where sitting. Tony still hadn't emerged from Ziva's room. Mari looked up and saw her aunt standing there and extended her arms from where she was sitting on her play pen blanket playing with her teddy. Addison picked her up and gave her a cuddle.

A/N: so please review and tell me what you think. Cheers Zara.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this story will go through different things. The hospital with Tony and Ziva. The office with McGee, Abby, Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer. The CBI office with Teresa and Patrick. The Jeffersonian with Booth and Bones. The house with Kenzi, Addison, G, Sarah and the 2 girls. Mariella and Narlah.

While everyone was cooing over little Cooper Tony had walked out of Ziva's room and was sitting with Addison, Michael, Seeley and Patrick. He was holding Narlah while she was sleeping. Addison was holding Mariella while she slept. Tony's cell began to vibrate and he handed Narlah to Seeley. He walked away and answered his cell.

"Hello Tony DiNozzo," he answered.

"Hey Tonz, its Kenzi. How's Ziva Doing?" his sister Kenzi asked.

"Yeah they did an emergency c-section and saved our little miracle. She slipped into a coma and they say should wake up within the next few days or next few weeks. The docs in with her now."

"Oh I'm sorry buddy. She's strong! Wait you have a little man?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah. Cooper Anthony Ryan DiNozzo. He's 3 months premature but Addi said that he might be moved out of his incubator tomorrow. I spent like an hour with him before. He is gorgeous!" Tony said.

"Aww, G and I are on our way to DC now. Can we bunk at your place? With you and the girls?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah sure! There's always room for you and G. I may not be there for a day or 2 but Sarah McGee will be there with the girls. She's our baby sitter." Tony said.

"Okay. We'll see you soon." Kenzi said before hanging up. Tony turned and walked back towards his family. He sat down.

"Kenzi and G are on there way over. Bunking at my place. If any of you need somewhere to stay of you just want to stay with each other you can also bunk at my place." Tony said. Sam walked out and nodded to Tony and he walked back in and sat beside Ziva. He held her hand and fell asleep.

NCIS

Stella walked back to where here boyfriend Michael was sitting holding a sleeping Narlah. Stella smiled. Michael had fallen asleep. She walked over to the window looking into Ziva's room. The blinds were up and she could see Ziva. She gasped at how fragile and broken she looked. She saw Tony holding Ziva's hand. He had fallen asleep and had his head on her stomach. Stella smiled. She walked over and sat down. She put her head on Michael's shoulder. Michael laid his head on hers and they both fell back asleep.

Jenny walked back with Gibbs and sat down. Jenny put a hand on her stomach and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head on his chest. They to fell asleep soon after. It had been a long day and everyone was tired. Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Seeley and Tempe walked back and sat down. Abby and McGee fell asleep entwined in each others arms. Booth and Bones with Bones lying on Booth and Booths arm wrapped around her 5 month pregnant belly. Ducky and Palmer just fell asleep sitting next to each other.

Kenzi and G walked in and smiled at the sight they saw before them. Everyone was asleep in different positions. Stella and Michael holding Narlah with Stella's head on Michaels shoulder and his head on hers.

Seeley and Tempe with Tempe lying on Seeley and Seeley's arm wrapped around Tempe's baby belly.

Teresa and Patrick with Patty's hand on Teresa's belly. Kenzi grabbed G's hand and pulled him over to look at Teresa and Patty.

"She's pregnant!" Kenzi whispered. G just looked at her. "She is! Trust me I knew before anyone that Ziva was pregnant and the same with Tempe." She said trying to prove a point.

"Yeah and Ziva knew before you that you were pregnant!" he said. Kenzi just looked away. She looked over towards where her boss was with her husband. Jenny was lying on Gibbs's chest and a hand in her stomach. Kenzi decided not to say anything this time. Gibbs had his arms wrapped around her stomach. Kenzi smiled. She placed a hand on her own small bump. Only Ziva and G knew so far about her little bundle of joy.

Abby and McGee where lying entwined in each others arms. This made Kenzi smile. She sighed. She looked over to where Ducky and Palmer where just sleeping upright.

"We have to get young Palmer here a girlfriend!" Kenzi whispered. G nodded his head in agreement. Kenzi walked over and woke Addison up.

"Hey Kenz, G." Addison said. She stood up and gave her sister a hug. Then her brother-in-law one as well.

"Sorry to wake you Addi. How's she doing?" Kenzi asked.

"It's fine. She's doing okay. Getting better. Sam said that these next few hours are critical but other than that the next few days and she should be awake." Addison said looking in at Tony and Ziva.

"They need each other. Addi. They really do!" Kenzi said before they both sat down and fell asleep. G wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head. Addison lay on her sister and fell asleep.

NCIS

The CBI office.

Teresa and Patrick walked back into the office after being off for 2 days. No one but Patrick and now Kenzi knew she was pregnant. They walked into the squad room and she and Patty sat down the couch. They fell asleep on the couch.

2 hours later they were still asleep and the tem, Cho, Grace and Risby, walked back into the office. Grace was the first to realize that Patty and Teresa where lying on the couch. Grace gasped when she saw that both Patty's hands and Teresa's hands where on top of his and on her stomach.

"Cho, Risby look!" Grace said pointing to their hands. "I think she may be pregnant." Grace said excitedly. Teresa woke up and hit Patty.

"Patty come on up you get!" she said. Grace tried to hide her smile but she couldn't. Teresa noticed this and looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing!" she said. "Are you pregnant?" Grace asked.

"GRACE!" Risby said giving her a stern look. Grace looked down.

"I just wondered. Cous you both had your hands on her stomach when you fell asleep." Grace said. Teresa turned and looked at Patrick. He nodded his head at her.

"I am. I'm 6 weeks." She said grabbing Patrick's hand. Grace ran up and hugged her.

"Congratulations! You guys deserve it! So um how is your sister?" Grace asked Patty.

"She's stable. In a coma but stable. They did an emergency c-section to save their little man. He survived and is out of his incubator. He was 3 months early though and he is now sleeping in Ziva's room with her and Tony. Little Cooper Anthony Ryan DiNozzo." Patty said.

"He is so cute! I have a picture of all 3 of his kids. I'll upload it and show you." She said grabbing her camera out. She plugged it into the computer and uploaded the photos. The photo she showed them was one of Tony holding Narlah and Stella holding Cooper and Addison holding Mariella.

"This is Tony. He is holding his 2nd youngest Narlah Elizabeth Talia DiNozzo and this is his sister Stella holding little Cooper and this is Addison holding Tony and Ziva's oldest daughter Mariella Danikia Paige DiNozzo." she said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs walked into the squad room with Jenny, Abby, McGee, Palmer and Ducky. Gibbs sat down at his desk and Jenny sat on his lap. McGee sat at his and Palmer sat at Tony's with Ducky leaning on it. Abby sat at Ziva's desk and placed a new picture frame with a new picture in it with the rest of the photos on her desk. It was the same photo Teresa had shown the team. Tony holding Narlah, Stella holding Cooper and Addison holding Mari. Abby smiled when she looked at the other photos. There was one of the team including Ducky, Jimmy, Jenny and Abby. One of her and Tony at their wedding.

"They look so happy." Abby said.

"They are happy Abby." Jenny said.

"I know. But I can't help thinking what if." Abby said. Abby walked over to Tony's desk and laughed. She placed the same photo she placed on Ziva's desk down. She picked up one of Tony's.

"Oh my God Timmy! Ziva's going to kill you!" she laughed. McGee looked shocked.

"WHAT? How the hell?" McGee asked. "I'm going to kill him when I see him again." Jenny laughed.

"Tony took that when we were in LA. Ziva just about killed him then and there!" Jenny said.

"Pity she didn't!" McGee said. Abby hit him. "OWW! Abby?" McGee asked.

"We all love Tony!" Abby said. They all laughed.

DiNozzo's house.

Stella was sitting on the couch with Michael and they were watching a movie. Kenzi and G were sitting on the ground playing with Narlah and Mariella. Mari threw a toy and it hit Michael when he was kissing Stella.

"Oww!" he said. G laughed and gave her a high 5. "Tony and Ziva are going to kill you when they find out what you've been teaching her!" Michael said.

"Nope. Tony wouldn't dare!" Kenzi said. Stella laughed.

"No never. Not seeing how close you to are!" Stella said sarcastically.

"He loves me." Kenzi said.

"Yeah and he loved you when you stood on his superman toy and broke it's head off." Stella said. G looked at his wife.

"Did you really do that?" he asked. Kenzi nodded her head.

"He hated me for like 4 years after that." Kenzi said. Mari started to cry. Stella took her off Kenzi and took her into the kitchen and got her a bottle. Kenzi sat there for a few minutes thinking.

"There is this whole other Tony that I have never seen. He wasn't like this when mom died or when dad was a drunken idiot. He seems so tense so worried. I mean think about even when Ziva's been shot he hasn't been like this," Kenzi said.

"Maybe because Ziva wasn't in a coma then," G said. Stella walked back in and put Mari down.

"I hope she pulls through," Stella said as she sat down next to Michael again. They all sat like that for hours watching Mari and Narlah play and laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week and Ziva still hadn't woken up. Cooper had been home for 2 days now and was going well. He was very healthy but still tiny. Kenzi and G had brought a house in the same street as Tony and Ziva. They spent most of their time with Mariella, Narlah and Cooper. Tony spent most of his time beside Ziva's bedside. Teresa and Patrick had taken time off work to also help out with the kids. Addison stayed with Tony most of the time when she wasn't with a patient. Stella had used up her sick leave and had to go back to Australia.

Jenny, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer all still went to work only they didn't have the bright and bubbly personality. Jenny had said that they would have to get someone to replace both Tony and Ziva until they came back. Gibbs had just nodded.

NCIS

Kate had been undercover for a while now and had finally finished her mission. She knew that a lot had changed around the office. She walked into the familiar squad room. She went up to Jenny's office. She knocked on the door and went in saw Gibbs holding a baby.

"What can I do for you?" Jenny asked looking at the files on her desk without looking up.

"Um Director Shepard?" Kate asked. Jenny looked up.

"Oh Agent Todd. Good to have you back," Jenny said. Gibbs looked up.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked looking up.

"Gibbs," Kate said looking at her boss.

"I thought you were dead!?" Gibbs said. Kate was about to answer when her phone rang.

"Jenny Gibbs," she answered.

"Wow that's amazing!"

"Yeah we'll be there ASAP," Jenny said hanging up. "Jethro grab the girl's bags were going to see Tony," Jenny said as she picked up Cooper's bag and the girls coats. She grabbed Narlah's pram and started to walk out.

"Oh Kate, come back next month and we will talk about your job then," Jenny said walking out.

NCIS

Jenny pushed the pram into the waiting room. Abby followed holding Mariella and Gibbs holding Cooper. McGee, G, Kenzi, Seeley, Temperance, Patrick and Teresa followed. When Tony saw them arrive he left Ziva's side for a minute.

"Tony!" Kenzi said.

"Hey Guys!" Tony said as he walked over to Cooper. "Hey little man," Tony said as he took him from Gibbs. "Time to see your mommy," he said.

Tony took Cooper and walked back into Ziva's room. Everyone else watched from the window as the mom bonded with her new son. Everyone was smiling.

NCIS

The next month came by and Jenny was talking to Kate. She had been reinstated on Gibbs' team. She walked down stairs and went to sit at her old desk.

"Not that one Kate," Gibbs said as he pointed to the desk behind the divider.

"But Gibbs, that's my desk there," Kate said pointing her Ziva's desk.

"No that is Ziva's desk," Gibbs said as Kate sat down at her new desk. The elevator dinged and Tony stepped put with his kids and Kenzi.

"Hey Boss," Tony said as he sat down at his desk. Kenzi sat at Ziva's with Mari trying to entertain her. Tony sat with Cooper on his lap and Narlah asleep in the pram. Kate looked over the divider. Tony didn't see her.

"DiNozzo what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you see Ziva said that I had to come to work because I had already missed enough and Abby is or was with her and then Kenzi said she would go and spend the day with her and Stella and Michael are coming back over and yeah," Tony said. Gibbs walked over and looked at his god daughter sleeping.

"She is so gorgeous when she sleeps!" Gibbs said. Kate stood up and walked around the divider.

"Who's that?" Kate asked looking at Kenzi and Mari.

"That's Kenzi and Mari," Tony said without looking up until he realized whose voice it was. "Kate?" Tony asked.

"Hi Tony," Kate said.

NCIS

After explaining to Tony and Gibbs that Kate hadn't really died and that it was a mission and she was intact still alive over 4 times Mari had fallen asleep.

"So what's happened in your life? And why were you in the hospital?" Kate asked.

"I wasn't _in_ the hospital I was _at_ the hospital. You see my wife; okay this would be easier to start from the beginning. Okay so 4 years ago I married my partner Ziva David. She came from Israel and is the most beautiful person I know. Anyway she was my partner for 5 years before I married her. We have 2 beautiful baby girls called Mariella Danikia Paige who is 2 and Narlah Elizabeth Talia who is 1 and our beautiful baby boy Cooper Anthony Ryan who is just over a month old," Tony said. Kate nodded.

NCIS

3 months later Kate had explained to everyone why she wasn't dead and Ziva had come back to work. She was almost back to her full strength and was almost allowed back out in the field. Kate had taken her spot in the field for now not that Tony was too happy about it. He would rather have his wife beside him.

The DiNozzo family lived happily ever after surrounded by friends and family.


End file.
